Kids Next Door: Rebirth
by Green Gallant
Summary: AU-Retelling of the KND mythos. Nigel Uno is the youngest ever agent of Britan's MI6. His unsuspecting parents however decided to move to America. Having had very few friends, Nigel must now start over in a new country. But who are these new kids?


_Author's Note: This is a story I started on a while back. I've been meaning to do more Kids Next Doors fics since I launched my first one earlier this year. This one is a retelling of the KND mythos, inspired by the Ultimate Marvel Comics imprint. The premise behind Ultimate Marvel is that it takes 40 years of the history of thier most recognized characters Spider-Man, Captain America, X-Men, ect. and streamlines thier history setting it in the modern day. While making significant changes to thier backstory. This story in itself has nothing to do with the comics. Rather it follows the 'real world' motif Ultimate Marvel follows, I'll explain more afterwards. In the meantime, take a look at this and let me know what you think. Enjoy. _

**Ultimate Kids Next Door/Kids Next Door: Rebirth**

**Chapter 1**

In a world where the Kids Next Door have not yet exsisted, five young teens from different walks of life will come together to fight a common evil. This is they're story.

For most of his life Nigel Uno has been regarded as a special person. Ever since he could remember he's been trained in the art of esponiage. He was the youngest ever operative to be drafted into Her Majesty's Secret Service: The MI-6. Since the age of 10 Nigel has traveled the world completing various missions in serivce to the Crown, and is one of the agency's most accomplished operatives. As such his parents are kept in the dark to maintain his cover, however no one in the organization anticipated what would happen next.

"We're moving?" he yelled.

"To America, my boy." his father said.

"But why America?" he said still in shock.

"Because you need to broaden your horizons lad. Besides that your Mother and I have gotten cracker jack job offers across the Pond." his father Monty replied.

"But Daaaad I cant move to America with you! What about all my friends here in England?" he whined.

"You'll make plenty of friends in America. All you do is stayed locked away in your room talking to friends on Spacebook or whatever its called. Since your always on line with them, you wont have to worry about losing them. What does worry me is that you never seem to interact with your _'real world'_ friends." he said using air quotes.

"But I interact with them plenty of times...when I'm at school." he muttered the last part.

"Yes, yes but the point is you need to interact with more _real _people. And that's why I worry about you son." he said guienely concerned. The boy scoffed and crossed his arms.

"I still wont like it." he said defiant.

"Well...I'm sorry son. But that's what we've decided on." he said softly.

"So when do we leave?" he asked.

"Tomorrow." said Monty.

"Tomorrow?" he parroted.

"Are you kidding me? How am I supposed to- oh great! Thanks Dad! Thanks alot!" he said throwing his hands up as he stormed off. His father grimaced as he watched him off and shuttered as he slammed his door.

"Oh dear...that didnt go well at all." he whispered.

"Sounds like he took it well." said Mum. He looked back at his wife with a defeated glance.

Inside his room Nigel stormed to his computer and got on-line updating his friends to the situation at hand. After recieving thier comments, he turned over to the agency website and told his superior. And a moment later received his response.

_"I am sorry to hear that Nigel." _he said.

"So then what am I supposed to do about it?" he asked.

_"I'm afraid you'll just have to go along with it." _he replied.

"But what about the agency? What about my missions? How am I supposed to complete any of those if I'm in another country?" he shot back.

_"I will have to talk to *my* superiors about that. Until further notice you will recieve no new missions , and will have to blend in to your new surroundings." _his superior told him.

"Do you know how much this blows? I mean I have to leave everything I know behind for some stupid jobs my parents took up. Cant you do something about that?" he asked. There was a pause before the next message appeared.

_"I'm sorry Nigel they said no." _he replied. His jaw dropped and his arms fell lifelessly to his sides as he stared back at the screen.

_"Are you still there?" _his superior asked. After a long pause he manged to type in.

"Yeah I'm still here..."

_"Once again I'm sorry about your perdicament, but in order to maintain your cover. We feel that its for the best. Good luck Nigel." _the screen said.

He turned off the screen and flopped onto his bed, kicking off his shoes defeated. In the living room, Montgomery sat in his easy chair with the same defeated expression. His wife came into the living room once more and placed her hand on top of his.

"I know it wasnt easy dear, but he'll come around, you'll see." she smiled.

"I suppose your right dear. Though truthfully I dont blame him for hating me." he muttered.

"He doesnt hate you Monty, he's just upset. He'll get over it." she said. Her husband furrowed his brow as he pondered.

"Maybe I wasnt right to do this to him." he said aloud.

"I know it may seem selfish for us, but we need these jobs. True I wish it didnt take us away from home, but still this is a good thing for all of us. You said it yourself. And besides how exciting will it be for him to move to America. Lord only knows he hasnt left the country before, so it'll make for a good experience for him." she said. Pondering this he stood up out of his recliner and made his way towards the stairs.

"I'm going to go talk to him." he said climbing the stairway.

Inside his room, Nigel remained on his bed looking up at the ceiling when he heard a knock. Without much hesitation his dad opened the door and peeked in.

"Son, do you mind if we talk?" he asked gently. He shrugged without saying a word and his dad came in.

The older man gingerly sat down on the edge of his son's bed and tried to explain himself.

"Look Nigel, I know alot of things must be going through your mind right now. I know it isnt fair what your mother and I are doing. If you want we can hold off the move for a few days to give you time to say good bye to your friends." he said softly. He sat up on his bed and looked back at his father.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" he asked. His dad nodded. He looked away from his father and adjusted his sunglasses.

"I-I dont know what to say...I'm sorry Dad. I shouldnt have yelled at you." he apologised.

"No Nigel, I'm sorry. You have every right to be mad at me. This is the only home you've known." he said stretching out his arms as he looked back at the room.

"You know to be honest, I didnt like moving when I was your age either." he said resting his right arm across his lap as he leaned over him.

"You moved?" he said in disbelief.

"Well of course, I moved plenty of times when I was a boy. I never did like it though, and I always fought tooth and nail to stay where I was. So really I know how it feels. You have alot more in common with your old man than you think Nigel." he told him.

He smiled softly and leaned and hugged his dad in appreciation.

"Thanks Dad." he said.

"My pleasure son." he replied.

"You know I think I will take you up on that offer. I want to say good-bye to some of my real friends." said Nigel. His father nodded in approval before getting up and left him to his devices.

After the door closed, he took out a cell phone and went through his contacts list. Unfortunatly he was soon reminded of how notoriously short his contact list was. Which only consisted of about three phone numbers. His dad was right, he really didnt have that many friends at school. With his sobering reminder, he looked back at the three contacts on his phone. They were really the only people he had known throughout his life. Its not that person needs alot of friends, hell he knew kids that had dozens of friends that werent really loyal to them. But now that he thought about it, it really was disheartening to think that he hadnt interacted with his real friends more. And what's worse is that he hardly knew them outside of school. That was one of the drawbacks of being a secret agent. And it took him till now to realize that. As he looked at the contacts once more, he studied the one that was highlighted at the top and decided to dial it. Laying back on his bed, the phone rang for a bit before answering.

"Hullo?" a voice responded.

"Hey Stephanie...its me Nigel Uno. Look I know we dont see each other that much but...I just found out that I'm moving." he said.

"You are? Where to?" she replied.

"America." he answered.

"Oh wow, I'm terribly sorry." she said.

"So I was wondering if you and Landon wanted to get together one last time. I know I've been a bit of a flake as of late, but I've been...busy with alot of things. It'd really mean alot if we could." he explained.

"Well it would be nice. Sure why not?" she said.

"Great I'll see you then." he said and frowned as he hung up.

"All this time I've been an agent, I've neglected the only friends I know. In truth I dont really deserve this, but still I need it. I need to say good bye to them. Because its the only way I can make amends." he thought.

**To be continued**

_Author's Note: All right so like I said, the main premise behind this is reinventing the characters we know and love. This is actually a culmination of several speerate story ideas I had prior to this one. The former involving the real world take I mentioned, which in that version would have featured them as adults. Thier roles in the series would have been Nigel the MI6 agent, Hoagie a pilot, Kuki a nurse(?), Wally as a brawler and Abby as a hacker. Then I got to thinking of all the TND stories floating around. So I decied to combined the two aspects. Now I'm leaving some of that up to you. What do you think the 'Ultimate' versions of the rest of Sector V should be? As described above or something else? Also what should their ages be? 10 like in the show or teenagers? Let me know what you think of this. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


End file.
